Forbidden Fruit
by Elena.The.Pixie
Summary: A Forbidden Fruit is so tempting. you can reach out secretly and taste it. It tastes heavenly... Magical, Almost. But you must bear in mind the Consequences of toying with that kind of a fruit, toying with feelings. A Classic Tale of Forbidden Love and Lust.


**A Forbidden Fruit is so tempting. you can reach out secretly and taste it. It tastes heavenly... Magical, Almost. But you must bear in mind the Consequences of toying with that kind of a fruit, toying with feelings. A Classic Tale of Forbidden Love and Lust.**

* * *

**_ "Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." - _**

**Edward Anthony Masen. **

Edward Masen looked at the ticking clock in his bedroom wall. Time was running short... but it was nothing to him. he took another drag from his cigarette. and sighed sending out a clear smoke to the air. he kept glancing at his Phone... hoping... praying It'd come alive, somehow with a Call or a Text.

"Fuck it" He murmurered and and stood up and started pacing around his room. Getting Impatient...

His heart was beating fast against his rib-cage... he was so confused and scared, yet so light-headed and happy... The feeling had been there since he was twelve... though it certainly took him some time to understand... but now.. now.. It was Too late.

Too late, those dreadful words... but nothing can be done.

He had never felt so.. so Insecure in his entire life... so Vulnerable... and lost.

And It was all _Her_ fault. Inside His head, Edward referred to her as _Her_... saying her name was sweet, but It brought on more Pain.

Her soft brown hair that smelled wonderfully of Strawberries, and Chocolate brown eyes that made his knees go weak whenever she looked into his green ones, The sweet smile on her shell-Pink lips and the Light it brought to her eyes and the pink tinge that stained her cheek making her face glow ... Her Laugh, like music to his ears.. sounding like Christmas morning and the summer time . Her _Voice._ god... it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard... It wasn't sweet... like Honey, more like Peaches... which in Edward's eyes and ears was the best.

Bella Swan...

Edward's best mate's sister...

When he was twelve and she was ten , he always thought her Cute and gave a very positive aura... He smiled at her more often than he should have and worried when she wasn't in at school... gradually, they became friends... _ friends_

Edward pondered on the word... He felt that they were more... Intimate than friends... much Closer and Connected.

When he was fourteen, he always felt protective of her. No one can take away _her_ from him. and kept a very close eye on her... but then he began to change... from the outside... girls started noticing him, his hair and bod, next thing you knew. He was _The_ sex-god in High School. he was nothing more but _The Edward Masen_... but not to _Bella_. No she saw right through him... he acted differently around her anyway. She saw the Kind, Gentle hearted... caring person he had always been since they had met. to her.

When he grew up, he struggled hard to find an innocent reason just to look at her... She grew... amazingly... he always thought she was cute but suddenly. over night she was strikingly beautiful... her curvy figure and perky breasts... her low sensual voice... It was really very frustrating to think all of this... but He couldn't help it

He was in love with Bella Swan and he was so fucking screwed.

* * *

_Thank You_

_-Pixie _


End file.
